Attack on titan -x- Godzilla: Extinction
by Godzilla3015Films
Summary: Godzilla has finally awoken after a one hundred year sleep, but now he'll see a side of the humans he'd thought he'd ever see. Will he accomplish his vengeful plot against the humans or become their savior (again)? With the titans getting stronger by the day he'll have to decide quickly.
1. Chapter 1

**G** odzilla awoken from his hundred year sleep with anger in his amber eyes. He growled in anger while also feeling quite excited for his new mission he was about to set out to do.

The king of the monsters swam out from his underwater cave and swam to the surface of the water.

Once his head was above the surface he smelled the air.

 _"They're still here."_ Godzilla growled. _"The titans are still walking around alive."_

Godzilla gritted his sharp white fangs in a burning rage.

 _"They should be dead."_

The Daikaiju king swam to the nearest land and sniffed the air again in search of another enemy.

Godzilla grinned a toothy grin.

 _"The humans are alive as well, they couldn't die is ghidorah slammed into the earth in a giant planet. I guess I'll have to crush both them and the titans."_

Godzilla stomped forward then began to run inspite himself. He couldn't hold back his excitment though he was angered by the titans and humans' exsistence he was still excited to be back to take the two on one last time, this time he'll win.

He'll kill them all every single last one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi cut into the the titans with rage in his eyes nd his teeth gritted.

"I sworn to him I'll kill him! I swore!" He yelled, angered that he failed to kill off the Beast titan.

After quickly killing the titans that were trying to eat him Levi looked around for the titan that carried off Zeke.

With no success of finding Zeke and with more titans on their way to kill him Levi angrily pulled out more of his blades.

 _"I'll find you Zeke, and when I do your bitch titan won't be there to save you."_

Levi yelled in frustration as he ran and jumped at a titan who's mouth was open as the others lunged at Levi to grab him all at once.

"Come on Eren! Get up!" Armin pleaded to his friend Eren in his titan form and is now currently laying on top of the fifty foot wall unconcious.

"I have a plan bt I need you in order to complete it so please wake up!" Armin commanded.

Eren in the titan body heard Armin's pleas.

"A-armin?" he slowly said "I-i can't get up."

"What happened?"

"I-is everyone dead?"

Suddenly Eren had a strange ringing in his ear and his head began to hurt.

"Ow! Jesus!" Eren yelled wincing in the Titan's body.

"Come on Eren get up!" Armin looked to Eren's titan body's arm to see in vaporating and he looked back to the titan's face to see movement in it's neck. "Eren?"

Armin from the titan to see the ouside world. At first he marveled at it, but he then realized something.

Armin squinted his eyes to see what was going on and saw the birds.

"The birds...t-they're flying away from something."

As Mikasa and Jean were zipping all around the armored titan they stopped to see it kneeling down and it's hands around it's head as if it was in pain.

"What the hell." Jean said as he turned to Mikasa to see it was happening to her too.

"Mikasa! Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah I just...I just got a strange ringing in my ear." Mikasa replied.

Jean looked at her worridly and turned to the Colossal Titan to see it too seemingly is sufering from somekind of pain in it's head.

"What the hell's going on?"

Levi was drenched in the blood of the titans. He looked down in a silent rage, his skin was burning from the titans' blood, his body was full of cuts and bruises. Lev heard more tiatns coming his way but he didn't have any gas left in his maneuver gear.

Levi sighed and waited for his death. He had no blades what can he do, run?

"I'm sorry Erwin." He said to himslef as he closed his eyes waiting for one of the titans to grab him, waiting for his head to be bitten off.

But it never came.

There was only silence and Levi looked up to see the titans looking north towards the flying birds and he then realized they were shaking.

Levi looked at the creatures confused at first until the ground began to shake.

Then he knew why they were scared, it was the same reason he was scared.

"No." He said shaking, tears forming in his eyes. "No, It can't be."

Levi fell on his knees.

"It's only a story, a legend. It's not real I-it can be real. He can't be real, he doesn't exist."

Zeke was still in the mouth of the titan as it carried him away from the battle. He smiled when his ears were ringing and his head started to hurt.

"It's you." he said with a smile. "After hundreds of years of waiting that sunovabitch finally wakes up."

Zeke's smile grows larger.

"I can't wait to see you again."

"Gojira."


End file.
